The Way of the Dark: A Beginning
by PhoenixDreamer
Summary: How Ganon began to go bad. I am working on more in this series!!


TABFirst things, first, all names are copyrighted by Nintendo(I think). I ain't writing this or money, just for fun! Also, this is the third version of this story because I have been having problems with the upload. Sorry!!!br

TABSo, it had come to this. Young Ganon stood before the platform upon which the Triforce danced. The Triforce of Wisdom shone emerald green. The Triforce of Courage sparkled sapphire blue. The Triforce of Power, this target, flared a fiery red. Raising his hands as the Wizard had shown him, Ganon began to chant the spell that would sever the bonds between the three Triforce and allow him to steal the Triforce of Power.br

TAB"Liba tyn Mag-joth yua Dj-zinn!"br

TABThree times he recited the spell, each time changing the inflection as he was taught. He could feel the rush of mystic energy running through his body. The ecstasy of it was so exquisite that Ganon wondered why he did not explode.br

TABAfter the third recitation, the gentle glow of the Triforce glared solid white. Ganon squinted and raised a hand in a futile attempt to protect himself from the brilliance. Then, the three Triforce of began to give an ominous warning.br

TAB"Love to hate and heart to break. Dark days ahead await your fate," came a feminine voice from the Triforce of Wisdom.br

TAB"Fear and pain are all you gain. Theft like this is not allayed," a masculine voice from the Triforce of Courage scorned.br

TABGanon felt a quiver run through his soul. Fear consumed him as he looked into the Triforce he held in his hands. The red glare of the Triforce of Power absorbed his mind. He saw a reflection in the Triforce. It was not of him. Instead of his own slanted blue eyes he saw cold black eyes filled with loathing. Instead of his own delicate facial features he saw a twisted monstrosity. At this moment, Ganon's resolve wavered. He wanted to undo his deed. Zelda would forgive him, and so would Link. The Wizard might try to kill him, but Ganon's life would be worth nothing if he went through with this theft.br

TABAs if summoned by the young knight's thoughts, the Wizard appeared. He was tall and clothed in black. His ruthless brown eyes glittered in his pale face. The Wizard was not old, but he was just short of his middle years. With a commanding gesture, he motioned for Ganon to hand the Triforce over to him.br

TAB"Do not refuse me, boy. I will kill you, and then the King will believe that this was all of your own doing. That fool will believe that the Triforce of Power, offended by your touch, fled. Your only choice is to accompany me. Besides, with the power that the Triforce will give us, you will have Zelda's love. That is what you want, isn't it?" the Wizard taunted him. The Ganon saw malevolence in the Wizard's eyes, but he also saw the Truth. With a sigh, Ganon handed the Triforce over to the Wizard.br

TAB"Zelda _will_ love me, once I have the Power," Ganon repeated to himself, like a mantra. Though he did not intend it, the Wizard overheard his silent oath. The man smiled an evil smile. "Oh, yes," thought the Wizard silently, "Ganon has much potential."br

TABThe next day, the knights opened the doors to the Triforce chamber. Today was the day that Ganon si Magran would be knighted. He and Link were the last two of the bloodline of the Knights of the Essence of the Triforce. The past night had been a test of Ganon's ability to understand the duty chosen for him at birth. When the knights opened the door, the sight they saw chilled their blood.br

TABGanon was gone, the Triforce were broken form each other, and the Triforce of Power was gone. The knights ran to tell the King to inform him of this event.br

TABThe King stood in the Triforce Chamber for a long, long time. He absently stroked his white beard. Outside of the open doors, two teenagers stood. One was male. He had shoulder-length brown hair, well-tanned skin, shining green eyes, and a slender build. Beneath that slender build lay muscles that were far stronger than those of bulkier men. Standing next to the young man was a young woman. She had waist-length silver-gold hair, fair skin, and dark blue eyes. She was slight of build, but could and had easily hold her own in a sword fight. Both children wore loose-fitting, long, dark-brown pants, soft leather boots, and white tunics with dark green vests. The boy had a sword; the girl carried a staff.br

TAB"Link, what are we going to do? The Triforce are no longer safe!" the girl whispered desperately to the boy.br

TAB "We'll think of something," Link answered calmly, putting on a brave face.br

TAB"Maybe we should hide the other two Triforce. Then they…"br

TAB"Then they would be stolen just as was the Triforce of Power," Link interrupted. The girl's blue eyes drilled into him, but Link never wavered. By this time, the King was looking directly at them.br

TAB"Children, we will just have to wait until the Triforce make known what we are to do," the King stated, leaving no room for argument.br

TABWith that, the King left and two guards came and sealed the doors. Link glanced after the direction that the King had taken. The girl stared down that path, her rage dancing angrily in her eyes.br

TAB"Zelda," Link sighed, "listen to your father for once. If you and I try something foolish, you and I could both be killed."br

TABZelda glanced at Link, and it was in that one quick glance he knew. Zelda knew what to do—the Triforce had already told her…p

TABThat is the end of my story so far. Hope that you liked it!!!!!!


End file.
